General Gaius
General Gaius '''is the main antagonist and final boss in the game Dust: An Elysian Tail. He is also said to have a role in the plot of the upcoming film: An Elysian Tail. Story General Gaius was a general in a campaign to wipe out the Moonblood race, alongside his trusted colleague, Cassius. However, when receiving news of Cassius's demise, Gaius would not accept the truth, continuing to believe that he could reforge his companionship with his current body, Dust. However, as soon as Dust confronts him for real, Gaius would then realize that Cassius is no longer a factor of Dust, and dies after saying his final words: after Dust says he is Cassius, "Yes... you are. But Cassius is gone... as is the world we once loved. Cherish it." Personality Gaius displays the traits of a strong leader, which have worked in his favor as he commands a vast army. The goal of his campaign was to exterminate the Moonblood race, possibly because he sees them as a "Mistake of God", as Ginger claims. He shows no remorse against Moonbloods or Moonblood sympathizers alike. Despite the people's views of him being an ruthless warmonger, Gaius has actually a rather benevolent nature and shows signs of mercy, as seen by Gaius's attempt to reason with Dust even though he had killed many of his soldiers. One might say that Gaius truly believed that his bloodstained campaign was for a good cause. Strategy Being the final boss, Gaius is the most difficult enemy in the game. His throne seems to appear just on top of the Everdawn volcano possibly from suspecting the location of the last Moonblood encampment in the mountains. It is recommended that you prepare yourself and finish any remaining side quests before you begin the final boss battle. Gaius has 4 types of attacks: 1. He draws his sword back (including dashing backwards) and lunges foward towards the other side of the area causing critical damage. 2. He draws his blade back and curves his sword up while thrusting up into the air, then he raises his sword above his head and strikes at a 45 degree angle downwards. 3. He draws his sword downward and quickly jabs it up. 4. He summons 3-4 dark energy orbs towards Dust, letting them settle to explode a second later The first stage is at the throne; during this fight Gaius has only two soldiers to support him. The second stage is at the top of the volcano platform behind the throne; during this fight, Gaius starts using the deadly dark energy orbs with a bomber occasionally joining in the fight, although some Moonblood warriors will fight as well. The third stage is in the middle of the volcano with two bomb fruits for Dust; during this part, depending on difficulty, Soldiers come through both sides to aid Gaius. The fourth stage takes place on a set of three islands in the lava (lethal on Hardcore difficulty due to lack of post-damage Invincibility), with no aid from Moonbloods or Gaius's army. The strategy to fight Gaius only works on easy-tough as Hardcore requires more skill in dodging and precise attacks. '''Stage 1: Gaius is ineffective when Dust is in mid-air so keep on jumping and hitting him until his health lowers. If Gaius gets some distance dodge his attack and strike from behind just like his soldiers. Stage 2: During the second battle keep your distance against Gaius's dark energy ball attack and strike just like the soldiers after he strikes. When the bomber comes in concentrate on the bomber and kill him quickly for an explosive surprise. Stage 3: During the third battle use the fruit bombs when possible as Dust needs to dash leaving Fidget mainly out of the battle. Keep going from bomb fruit to bomb fruit to lure Gaius to the bombs and do the undowing on him as keeping airborne helps alot. Stage 4: The fourth battle is simple but requires attention. Keeping Gaius off the main platform will cause him to go on a jumping spree which Gaius cannot parry to well. To do this jump from other platforms for Gaius to follow and go back to the main platform but dodge the energy orbs. Gaius's energy orbs cause the following: Poison damage, silence effect, and critical hits so keep your distance. ru:Генерал_Гай Category:Bosses (Dust) Category:Characters (Dust) Category:Enemies (Dust) Category:Deceased Characters